


【海贼王乙女向】听话契约

by Goblin6



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goblin6/pseuds/Goblin6
Kudos: 2





	【海贼王乙女向】听话契约

你是个弱的一批的小海贼，其实只是跟着特拉法尔加·罗学习医术。充其量你就是个半吊子的医生。  
前不久你在罗的船上失踪了，绑架你的人你也惹不起。  
“呋呋呋，安心吧，我不会伤害你。”对，就是这么一回事，堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥把你抓了，然后就像他所说的，他真的没有伤害你。  
他把你关在了一间屋子里，里面有很多医学相关的书，你倒也不无聊，每天也有好吃好喝的送进来。  
你不明白多弗朗明哥干嘛要这么干，养着你也没打算让你给他干什么。  
可是你好想罗啊，这么久他怎么也不来救你。也是，谁也不知道你到底让谁给抓走了。  
多弗朗明哥偶尔会和你聊聊天，你也觉得这个七武海好像也没那么吓人。  
但是今天的德雷斯罗萨好吵。没过一会儿多弗朗明哥就来到了你的房间。  
“呋呋呋，你日思夜想的男人来了。”他笑着，来到了你的面前。  
“真的吗？他来救我了吗？那……”你兴奋的跳了起来，但是转念一想不太对，多弗朗明哥已经知道他来了，那岂不是……  
被他发现了？！  
看着你的表情从开心到愣住，多弗朗明哥笑的更厉害了。“呋呋呋呋，救你？不，他是来杀我的。”  
“额……罗干嘛要大费周章来杀你嘛，你那么厉害。”你鼓起了嘴巴。  
“呋呋呋，你要看看吗，罗那副惨样。”他说着，打开了影像电话虫。你看到了正坐在“红桃”椅子上的罗。  
你捂住了嘴巴，双眼瞪大。“太过分了！”从影像电话虫中你都看得到他的伤势很重，如果近距离看你都不敢想象他伤成什么样。“不要再伤害他了……”你转身祈求多弗朗明哥。  
“不要再伤害他了？啊，是啊，是不打算继续伤害他了。我准备杀了他。”  
“杀了他……”你往后退了两步，坐在了地上。多弗朗明哥的话，真的会杀了他，但是你能怎么办，你又打不过他。  
“但是啊，如果你乖乖听我的话，我就放了他。”他说着走过来俯身捏住了你的下巴。  
“真的吗？让我做什么都可以，只要你放了罗！”你天真的看着他。  
“呋呋呋，我说到做到，但是你不能让罗察觉到你和我做了交易，不然一切就作废了。”  
交易达成后，你跟着明哥来到了关押着罗的房间。  
“罗，我给你准备了一份礼物。”明哥把你留在了门口，他走了进去。  
罗只是瞪着他，并未说话。  
“进来。”明哥说着，嘴角上扬，让你走了进来。  
当看到你时，罗愣住了，他根本没想到你会在这里。  
在来到这个房间的路上，明哥已经和你说完了他的要求。你虽然有拒绝的意思，但是他用罗当做威胁，你也只好听他的话。  
但是，按照他说的做的话，你应该再也不能回到罗身边了吧。  
“她是你的女朋友吧？”明哥一把把你拉进怀里，你把脸藏在明哥的身前，根本不敢看罗。  
因为一旦被罗看到的话，他就能看出来你和明哥做了交易，一切就作废了。  
“你想干什么！多弗朗明哥！”罗挣扎了一下，但是因为伤口太痛，他根本做不了什么动作。  
“我不想干什么。”明哥说着手摸上了你的脸。“你的女朋友长得很好看呢。”  
“别碰她！”罗的声音传进你的耳中，你只感觉心脏传来了绞痛感。  
但是你还是按照明哥对你的要求那样，听明哥的摆布。  
明哥捏着你的脸，俯下身，吻住了你的嘴唇。  
他的吻技不比罗差，但是你一点感觉都没有，只是如同傀儡般的任他亲吻，让他的舌头在你的嘴里打转周旋。  
好不适，好难受，和不喜欢的人在男朋友面前接吻……  
你听得到罗挣扎时铁链哗啦哗啦的响声，听得到他一遍遍叫多弗朗明哥住手，渐渐你觉得自己开始耳鸣，罗的声音好刺耳。  
当明哥伸手捏住你的柔软时，你浑身抖了一下。他警告似的咬了一下你的嘴唇。  
紧接着，你感觉到他粗暴的扯下了你的衣服，你好想哭，但是只能忍着。  
“你到底想干什么！多弗朗明哥！她与我们之间的恩怨毫无关系！”  
“呋呋呋，别心急嘛。你的女朋友已经很久没见到你了吧？她肯定很饿吧。”此时你的上衣已经全被明哥脱去，他压着你的肩膀让你转过去面对着罗。  
你立马低下头，让自己的头发遮住自己的脸。  
紧接着明哥把手伸进了你的裤子里，手指探向了你的秘境。  
“呀！”当他的手指探进去时，没有一点儿润液的你被他戳的生疼，你小声的叫了一声，随后立刻咬住了嘴唇。  
对于你下半身的反应，明哥显然非常意外，怎么说他睡过的女人也比罗多，他对自己调戏女人的手法可是相当自信，你怎么会一点反应都没有？  
被一点也不喜欢的男人亲吻，你只觉得有些恶心，并没有任何生理反应。  
“你——”罗双手攥进了拳头，他现在无能为力。  
明哥只好先抽回了手指，覆盖在你秘境前的小珍珠上，开始耐心的揉弄。  
现在你背对着明哥，他一只手捏着你的柔软玩弄着，另一只手从你的身前伸进裤子里对你的秘境进行刺激。  
你看不到他的脸，你正面对着罗，你知道在碰你的人不是罗，但不管怎么说你也不过是个普通的女人，被明哥那么灵活的手指刺激最敏感的两个地方你还是会有感觉的。  
好羞耻……面对着自己的男朋友却被其他男人玩。  
感觉到你的秘境开始吐露润液，明哥将手指伸了进来。  
他的手指很长，而且极其灵活，比罗的手指要灵活的多。  
你忍着不发出声音，可是当他把手指增加到三根，还不断在你的秘境中打转时，你还是控制不住叫了出来。  
罗只能咬紧了牙关，海楼石的手铐让他无可奈何。  
在明哥灵活的手指的刺激下，你被他弄到了高潮。  
“看，我就说你的女朋友很饿了吧，我只用了手指而已。”明哥收回了手，三根手指上都有你的润液。  
高潮过后的你喘息着，眼泪就在眼眶里打转。  
罗瞥开了眼睛，他也不能怪你，人永远不可能控制自己的身体反应的。  
明哥看着罗笑了笑，然后伸手一把撕开了你的裤子。“只是这样应该喂不饱你的女朋友吧。”与此同时他将自己的裤子向下拉，把他的欲望释放了出来。  
“住手！你要干什么！”罗试图从椅子上离开，他想要救你。  
看着罗越来越急眼，明哥的笑容越来越夸张。你也感觉到了什么不对，战战兢兢的半回过头，看到了明哥那狰狞的欲望。  
不行……  
你在罗面前就有些娇小，他的欲望就能把你填满甚至有些撑，你在明哥面前充其量就是个小玩具，他的东西要是进来的话肯定会没命的。  
而且……罗就在面前啊。  
你还是退缩了，被明哥从后面架着腿抱起来的时候，一直在眼眶中的眼泪流了出来。不要，不要被除了罗以外的人进入身体。  
“罗……”你忘记了和明哥的约定，你受不了这样做。“救救我……”  
明哥并没有因为你的挣扎生气，看着罗的表情和反应，听着罗越来越激动的声音，他非常满意。然后他便没有一点爱怜的戳了进来。  
“啊啊啊！！！”毫无快感可言，疼，真的好疼。你的小腹被他撑得隆了起来，他那样一顶很多津液从你嘴中流了出来。  
“呋呋呋，真是美妙的呻吟声啊。”他说着扶着你的腰，就像是拎着玩具一般来回抽插了几下。  
同时他迈开了脚步，带着你来到了罗的面前。“帮你的男朋友舔一舔吧，不然他未免太可怜了。”他按着你让你趴在了罗的腿上，脸贴在了他的裆部。  
你根本做不出来这种事，你哭着抬头看着罗，手抓着他的裤子向他求救。  
明哥提醒你似的用力撞了你一下，你的叫声听着着实令人心疼。  
“停下来！喂！”罗看你真的像明哥说的那样，开始解他的裤带，去脱他的裤子时，他开始制止你。  
可是他的双手没有自由，只能由着你来。  
你看着他半勃的欲望，你最熟悉不过了。突然间有些安心感，你张口吞进了他欲望的顶端。  
“……”罗感觉你已经不太正常了，也是，被那种过大的欲望撑进身子的你，怎么可能正常的了。而且他也清楚，多弗朗明哥会玩心理战，不知道他都和你说了什么。  
他的思考没一会儿也进行不下去了，你很依赖他的欲望，含在口中就觉得安心很多，所以你不断的舔舐，吞吐柱身，还不断的给顶端带来刺激。  
明哥在你的身体里横冲直撞，你把注意力都放在了罗的欲望上，渐渐缓解了下身的疼痛，变得舒服了起来。  
嘴里含着男友的欲望，下身被其他男人过大的欲望撑着，没过多久你就又一次高潮了，罗和明哥也相继在你身体里释放了出来。  
结束后明哥抓着你往罗身上一扔，你捏着罗的衣服，低着头。  
“听好了，这次的事情我不会过意不去，你不要在意。”罗在你耳边说到。  
“呋呋呋，自己的女朋友被仇人在面前灌得满满的呢，还口口声声说不会过意不去吗？”明哥整理好了衣服，走了过来。  
“多弗朗明哥——”罗咬着牙，看着他。  
明哥依然笑着，然后扔了把枪给你。“自己看着办吧。”  
你看着手里的枪，你知道这也是明哥的要求，不管怎么样他都会让你死。  
“喂！你别干傻事，我说了我不会在意这次的事！把枪放下！”  
“对不起……罗。”你拿着枪，对准了胸口。


End file.
